ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bmw6446
__TOC__ Welcome! I noticed your edit to the The Big Chill page, so I've come to welcome you. Since you now have an account, think up a nickname! For example, if you were named SimleyBen321, people would usually call you Smiley, like Ben is short for Benjamin. You might also want to head over to Wikia Help for help on editing and other things of the sort. In addition, here are some basic rules that apply to this wiki. You might also want to check out the Policies, Frequently Asked Questions, and Manual of Style. Don't forget the basic rules: #Don't change people's pages too much, or in a way that they don't like it. #Don't add episodes to others' series without permission. #As on all (or at least most) wikis, no vandalism, spam, or profanity. #No copying others' things or making a crossover with their series without permission. #See "Blog Policy." #No bad picture edits. #No making . #It is advised not to make another wiki for just your series. #No abusing a wiki feature to get badges. Also, if a user leaves you a message, please reply on their talk page (usually accessible through the signature), and please sign your posts with four tildes (~~~~) for a customizable signature that lets us know who you are. If you want to keep up-to-date with wiki events, please [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter/Subscribers|'subscribe']] to the [[Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Newsletter|'official newsletter']]. Have fun! If you have any questions, create a new topic at the Plumbers' Academy forum. -- JonathanTennysion (Talk) 23:15, November 30, 2011 Note: This is an automated message given to users after they make their first edit. There may not be an admin logged in right now. Pictures Those pictures on your user page did not belong to you, they are other peoples and you need to ask permission to use them. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 23:27, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Pictures Stop adding pictures two the fusion pages. E.g. Adding Brainstorm's picture and Armodrillo's picture to the BrainDrill page. It is not needed. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 02:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Blocked You are blocked for 3 days because of vandalising pages. Have fun. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 06:09, December 1, 2011 (UTC) Stop Stop adding random pics to my talk. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 23:56, December 16, 2011 (UTC) RE: Hi Hello to you too, but please don't leave unnecessary messages on people's talk pages. ---****--- ''Roads 22:49,12/19/2011 22:49, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Pictures Don't put somebody else's picture(s) on your page. I'm Gonna Sing the Doom Song Now! 23:37, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Stealing Pictures Stop using other peoples pictures! I'm reporting you and you will probably be blocked again. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 23:52, December 22, 2011 (UTC) Spam Stop spamming off-topic comments on blogs. 2nd warning. Brianultimatedragon My Talk Page My Blog 00:40, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Blocked You have been previously blocked for vandalising, gotten two talk page warnings and then two warnings on your blog posts. You are now being banned for one week by an admin. Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 04:24, December 26, 2011 (UTC) Your Problem? Why did you put a delete tag on Userverse? Talk to ET J13 BTUAM ULTIMATE RAAAAAATH!!!!!!!!!! 02:25, January 12, 2012 (UTC)